One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a compact photographing lens system comprising six lenses, and a photographing apparatus including the compact photographing lens system.
Photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras, video cameras, and interchangeable lens cameras can use solid state imaging devices such as charged coupled device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Solid-state imaging devices are suitable for incorporation into integrated circuits and accordingly, can be placed in compact devices such as mobile phones. There is user demand for high performance photographing apparatuses in terms of, for example, high resolution or wide angle. Furthermore, user expertise with respect to cameras has continuously increased.
As photographing devices are being integrated into increasingly smaller chips and being capable higher resolution pictures, high resolution and high performance photographing lens are desirable. However, it is difficult to realize the high specification performance required by users of photographing lens systems with four or five lenses. Particularly, it is difficult to mount a photographing lens system satisfying the required optical properties and aberration characteristics on a slimmed-down portable terminal.